A moment of peace
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Okuyasu's feeling down, but Josuke's with him and he'll do anything to make him feel better. (From a rp I did with my friend)


**A moment of peace**

It was just an ordinary day: Tomoko was out and Josuke and Okuyasu were lying on the couch and they'd turned on the tv and the Nintendo 64.

Okuyasu was resting his head on Josuke's stomach while he watched him playing… Wait, he wasn't playing with him?

He didn't know what was going on with himself that day, but he didn't want to play. He'd rather watch Josuke trying to beat the same level over and over again. He wasn't doing it out of spite or anything like that – but maybe he would've made fun of his poor skills later – but he was simply feeling a bit down.

* * *

That day he woke up with the thought that he'd let Josuke – his best friend and, recently, boyfriend – get beaten up so badly that he had to stay at the hospital until a few days before.

A month had passed since the Kira accident, and the boys still thought about it.

Okuyasu remembered that, when Josuke came back to his senses, the first thing he did was crying, and Okuyasu didn't understand why.

He said that he'd died, that he'd died and that he hadn't been able to do anything about it, but Okuyasu still didn't understand. He was there, how could he be dead?

The only one who had to apologize was him.

He hadn't be able to protect him from anything.

As always he'd just been – and why could he hear his brother's voice now? – a useless piece of…

* * *

Josuke tapped insistently the controller's keys; his tongue was a bit out, almost as if he wanted to bite it. He probably looked ridiculous considering how serious he was about the game but hey, it was a serious matter! He had to beat that level and nothing could stop him… apart seeing Okuyasu being so down.

Josuke had noticed that there was something wrong way before that moment but he didn't want to ask. If Okuyasu didn't want to talk about it Josuke wasn't going to force him, but now he was starting to be even more worried than before.

Usually they were able to always play together, even when they were tired or there was something bothering them which, ultimately, was usually the case. After all, only a month had passed since that… thing.

* * *

He couldn't stop thinking about it. He woke up at night fearing that Okuyasu wasn't there anymore, and he was able to calm down only because he started to stay the night with him.

He remembered everything of that day.

* * *

He shook his head, trying to regain control on his virtual avatar, but it exploded in thousands of pixels.

It exploded. Just like Okuyasu's body that day. _You couldn't save him, Josuke_.

"Do you really think you deserve him?".

\- Hey, bro -, he started, trying to make the voices in his head shut up.

\- You look down. What's wrong? -.

* * *

So he noticed, huh?

Okuyasu raised his head and he met Josuke's gaze.

"He's so pretty… Why does he waste his time with me?".

\- Um… -, he started to reply, assuming a sitting position. He was able to think better if he wasn't stuck with Josuke but still he couldn't find the right words to say.

* * *

He wasn't good at expressing his feelings, mostly because he'd always been forced to keep them for himself, or else they would've attacked him. Who could ever do that?

Well, his father – for starters – then Keicho and, who knew, maybe one day even Josuke would snap at his antics.

No, it wasn't true.

Josuke was nice. He would never do that.

* * *

He started to make vague gestures with his hands.

\- A bit of everything, actually -.

He fell on Josuke again – he was warm and at the moment that was exactly what Okuyasu needed – then he asked:

\- Why are you still with me? -.

He didn't want to accuse him or anything similar. He was just curious.

Maybe, if Josuke unravelled that mystery for him he would've felt better.

* * *

Too many reasons started to go through Josuke's brain. That for him was both the easiest and the most difficult question someone could ask him. It was easy because he already knew what to say, but it was also the most difficult because there was so much to say that Josuke could've been talking for all day long before he finished. He wanted to make him feel good though – to make him feel loved – so time didn't matter at the moment.

\- Why I am still with you?! -, he exclaimed, pausing the game and making sure Okuyasu was comfortable over him. He subconsciously started to pet his hair.

\- Where do I start… So, you're my best friend, you're loyal, you never back down… I mean, you're great! -.

Josuke lowered his head to be able to leave a quick kiss on Okuyasu's lips, then he smiled.

\- And you're cute. Very cute -.

* * *

 _Great_.

He just told him he was great.

It must've been a dream. No, not even in a dream Okuyasu would've dared to imagine something similar.

He was already feeling the tears starting to come up; that was the most beautiful thing someone ever told him, and it had been a long time since someone – his dear mom – complimented him for something.

He couldn't take it anymore and he started crying, sinking his head on Josuke's chest – he smelled good.

He was… He was so lucky.

He didn't deserve a guy like Josuke at all.

* * *

When Okuyasu started crying in his arms, Josuke hugged him even harder.

Sure, he was really confused by that reaction. Why was he crying now? Did he do something wrong?

\- Bro… Okuyasu… -, he called him wearing a mortified expression.

What had he done?

"Damn it, Josuke, you're really a genius! Making your boyfriend cry like that!".

\- Hey, why are you crying? -, he said. He switched their position so that he was over him now, hugging him and patting him lightly on his shoulders. He rested his hands on his checks, drying his tears. Their faces were really close now.

\- Did I say something wrong? Damn, I'm an idiot… Sorry -.

* * *

Oh no. Josuke didn't understand anything.

But… it was a nice sensation: usually when Okuyasu cried the least he could expect was a slap on his face, not that.

\- No, no… -, he tried to explain then, in order to reassure the other, - I'm just happy -.

It was true.

Meeting Josuke had been the best thing that ever happened in his entire life.

* * *

\- Happy? -, Josuke asked, hesitant, - Okuyasu you're… mph! -.

His words were blocked by Okuyasu's lips suddenly on his.

He still couldn't believe that was all real, but it was. He'd been very lucky.

Josuke immediately forgot every other phrase that his head had suggested him, slowly kissing Okuyasu back.

He understood that maybe he hadn't been the one who did something wrong. He knew how Okuyasu had been raised, he knew that he never had a real family. Josuke understood that from the start but then he'd realised that his situation was even worse than his own. Not having one of your parents in your life was a thing, having them but not feeling loved by them was another.

Josuke was going to give Okuyasu all the love he needed.

* * *

He broke away slowly and he rested his forehead against Okuyasu's, and the other smiled at him.

That was the wonderful thing about them: they always understood each other immediately.

It was like they were waiting for that moment their whole life.

Yes, it was a cheesy thought but Okuyasu didn't care.

And to think that a few moments before he was feeling so down… But Josuke was with him; he couldn't be sad for too long when they were together.

They'd been through so much, but now the worst was over.

Now they could enjoy life like two normal guys and, especially, enjoy it together.

* * *

Seeing Okuyasu smiling, Josuke felt a warm feeling in his chest.

That guy's smile was just the best thing he ever saw. Ok, maybe he was exaggerating… No, he wasn't. He really thought it was one of brightest thing in the world, and he was going to protect it from everything and everyone, as he couldn't do before.

He tightened his grip on Okuyasu even more and he laid his eyes on the other's shoulder. If someone wanted to hurt him again, he wasn't going to hesitate against anything and anyone.

* * *

\- I'm so happy you're here, Okuyasu… -.

That sentence came from him like a whisper, and still he hoped Oku heard him.

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up".

* * *

\- I'm… happy too, Josuke -, he replied and then he kissed his nose, and Josuke squinted for a moment, which made the other smile playfully but also with affection.

\- You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and next time I'll protect you better, you'll see -.

He drove away the imagine of Josuke on the bed, unconscious, and he focused on what he had in front of him.

He was so happy, so, so… Full of energy.

That was the Josuke he loved, and now he was the one who was almost crying. He hoped that Oku wouldn't noticed his red eyes – just a bit though.

\- We'll protect each other, trust me -, he said.

He petted Okuyasu's head, his eyes full of all the love in the world.

He wasn't going to risk to lose him, not anymore.

\- I love you so much… I just want you to know it… In case… You know… -.

Okuyasu didn't even think about it for a second before replying with:

\- Me too. I love you too -.

* * *

A moment of silence followed, then he started laughing and, after a moment of pure bliss – "He said he loves me… He said he loves me!" – Josuke joined it.

They seemed characters from any shoujo manga Okuyasu's classmates like.

He'd always believed that it was all bullshit, but when he was with Josuke he really felt butterflies in his stomach, he blushed when he complimented him, or even just when he smiled. He felt his heart pounding in his chest during moments like those.

\- Listen to us -, he said then, - We're ridiculous -.

Despite what he'd just said he was smiling, and Josuke smiled back.

He was still struggling to come to terms with what their relationship had become, not because he didn't want to, but just because the concept alone of having Okuyasu so close to his heart made Josuke feel like he was in a beautiful dream, a dream he knew he wouldn't wake up from because it was real.

* * *

\- Well, it's all true! -, he said then, proud, - You're here with me and we're together, and I'm ok with it -.

Okuyasu couldn't resist anymore and he kissed him again.

He loved his lips, they were so… um… how could he say it… kissable.

And Josuke knew it, Okuyasu was sure of it. He must've known how pretty he was, so pretty that it made him go crazy.

He switched their position and now he was the one on top, resting on his elbows to not crush Josuke under his weight.

He was starting to feel a few locks of hair tickling his forehead; Josuke's pompadour was getting undone.

He broke away then.

\- Ops -, he said, talking about the hair, - I think I messed it up -.

How could Josuke be so pretty even like that? Despite that he knew how Josuke cared about his pompadour, so he didn't say anything about that out loud.

* * *

When he finally noticed how his pompadour had been reduced – and he did only because Okuyasu told him – Josuke didn't get angry as he usually did. After all Okuyasu was one of the few selected people who could touch his hair, or undo his pompadour… Even if, well, he was a bit upset about it. It always took a lot of time put it in order again.

\- Hey, don't worry about that -, he said though, cupping Okuyasu's face with his hands, - It's fine -.

That said, Josuke pulled the other closer and he laid a quick kiss on his forehead, closing his eyes in the meantime.

Nothing could've ruined that moment.

* * *

Okuyasu smiled softly when Josuke spoke. He cared a lot about his hair – and not only out of vanity – so, in its own way, the fact that he allowed him to watch him like that meant a lot for him.

His smile became more malicious then, and Okuyasu had an idea.

\- Hey, bro -, he started, - How long it's been since the last time we've played Super Smash Bros? -.

\- The loser pays dinner at Tonio's for both -.

* * *

Suddenly he wanted to play.

Well, in his defense he could say that playing with Josuke was the most entertaining thing ever. They both had a lot of fun, even though sometimes they took their matches way too seriously, but in the end none ever got hurt so it was ok.

He knew also that Josuke would never resist a challenge like that. Not only that but… He loved how his eyes would shine with happiness and how he smiled during those moments.

* * *

Josuke smiled when he heard his boyfriend's proposal. Of course he wasn't going to back up from that!

\- I'm in! -, he said, then he moved from under Okuyasu, unfortunately. He would've loved to stay there with him, cuddling some more, but a challenge was a challenge.

He quickly got up from the couch and he put on Super Smash Bros. He then took the second controller and he gave it to Okuyasu. When the other took it, Josuke sat beside him, crossing his legs.

While they waited for the game to load, he turned to look at Okuyasu. Damn it he was cute. Noticing his hand resting on the couch, Josuke took in and intertwined his fingers with his, smiling. Okuyasu jumped a little, taken by surprise, but he relaxed again pretty quickly.

* * *

He turned to look at Josuke and he smirked.

\- Do you think you'll soften me like this? -, he said, - You know that I don't care about anything and anyone when I play -.

\- Oh no! -, Josuke said, feigning surprise, - You found out my secret plan, damn it! -.

\- Well, if you really want to we can go straight to the seduction after I kick your ass -, Okuyasu replies wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive but also funny way.

Of course he wasn't being serious.

* * *

Once the game started they immediately went to the selection menu to choose which characters use; Josuke chose Mario and Okuyasu started to make fun of him for it.

\- With all the cool characters here, you choose the average one -, he said as he picked Pikachu.

Josuke turned towards Okuyasu.

\- Hey! -, he said, pretending to be angry and speaking in a sarcastic voice, - You insult me like this. And also we know that Mario can kick ass if he wants to, or else how would he save Princess Peach it every game then? -.

Okuyasu couldn't believe that Josuke was defending Mario.

He was just a middle-aged dude that could jump well, what was so special about him? Well, first of all he didn't even have a stand.

\- They do that only because they wouldn't be able to make more games about it -, he replied then, - I'm sure Peach would be able to defend herself without any help -.

* * *

Josuke waited for the stage to load and he lowered his back, like a runner who's waiting for the signal to start.

\- Ready and… -.

Okuyasu was preparing himself in a similar fashion, after all he absolutely didn't want to lose.

Finally the staged loaded and Okuyasu shouted "go!" and he started to press the buttons with great strength.

He was going to win, he was sure of it.

* * *

Josuke started to press the buttons at light speed. He had to win. It's was a life or death situation!

Well, not really, but it was still important, even if for Josuke it wasn't as important as the person playing beside him.

\- I can already smell the nice dinner you're gonna offer me! -, he said without even looking away from the tv screen.

He had to resist only a little more and then he would've won. He could do it.

\- Keep dreaming, Higashikata! -, Okuyasu retorted as he finally managed to take away one of his lives.

He let a victorious scream as he waited that Josuke's character was brought back to the stage.

\- The one who's gonna pay for dinner is you! -.

* * *

They continued like that for a while and they arrived to the final match. They had just one life left each.

The first one to die was the loser.

It was then that Okuyasu had an idea. Actually it wasn't really his, in fact Josuke had already used it against him once.

It was revenge time.

He waited until Josuke was near the stage's border and he hit him, then, he quickly gripped the collar of his shirt to draw him into a kiss, while with his free hand he used his characters to push Mario to his death.

At that point he broke apart from Josuke – even if part of him didn't want to – and he exclaimed, raising his fist to the air.

\- And Okuyasu is the winner! Ahahahahah -.

* * *

When Okuyasu kissed him, three thoughts passed through Josuke's head at great speed.

The first: "What…?".

The second: "He has nice lips, damn it…", which made him kiss the other back immediately.

And last – but not in importance – the third one: "I've lost".

Actually the last one came to him only when Okuyasu pulled away, leaving him there with his controller in his hands.

When he noticed it, it was already too late. Okuyasu was celebrating his victory, and Josuke couldn't do anything apart staring at him with his mouth open for the surprise.

* * *

\- You! -, his lips curved into a smile, - You! Okuyasu! That was my other secret plan, c'mon, you can't steal it like this! -.

\- Aha! -, Okuyasu exclaimed then, pointing his finger against Josuke, - Then you admit that you would've done the same! -.

Then he started to laugh.

\- But I've been faster, and now you owe me dinner at Tonio's! -.

\- Okuyasu strikes back! -, he started to chant then, proud of his victory.

Josuke smiled despite everything, seeing his boyfriend so happy.

\- Ok. We'll go at Tonio's -.

* * *

Ah, what a nice sensation, even though it didn't last long.

\- Hey, listen… -, Okuyasu started in fact after having looked at Josuke for a while, - Since you had the same idea, why don't you go on with it anyways? -, he said, gesturing Josuke to come closer.

\- The winner deserves a kiss after all, right? -.

Josuke's eyes went wide when he heard that proposal, but it didn't take long for him to nod and he got closer to Okuyasu.

He held his chin, without putting too much force into it though. He would've never hurt him. Then with his eyes closed he leaned down on Okuyasu with his lips slightly parted, closing definitely the distance between them.

He felt his cheeks get warmer but he didn't stop. His hand travelled to Okuyasu's nape in order to press him even closer.

They stayed like that for at least two minutes and when Josuke reluctantly pulled away, he just looked Okuyasu straight in the eyes with a relaxed expression on his face.

\- I'd say yes, all the kisses to the winner -.

Could he love someone more?

* * *

\- Mmmh, I'd say that you could give me another one -, Okuyasu said before cupping Josuke's cheeks and kissing him again.

Since the first time their lips met, Okuyasu had discovered that kissing Josuke was one of the things he liked the most in the world, if not the one he liked most.

He had such soft lips, and Okuyasu could also smell and taste the lipstick he was using. It was cherry flavoured.

He put his arms around Josuke's shoulders and he let himself fall down, taking the other with him without interrupting the kiss.

He didn't want to go on to more… intimate matters; he just wanted to be closer to the other in a more comfortable position.

* * *

Josuke had never been able to say no to Okuyasu, so he let him do his thing.

Their lips met again and Josuke kissed the other gently, slowly. He loved him and he was going to demonstrate it to him in every way possible.

He pulled away for a moment to look at his boyfriend's face and he made their noses touch.

He'd never been happier. Well, maybe when Okuyasu came back to life, but… No, he didn't want to think about that. Now he was there, with him. That was what really mattered.

\- I already said that, but I love you, Okuyasu. A lot -.

Okuyasu's gaze softened even more.

\- Me too, Josuke. I love you too -.

* * *

They remained there, on the couch.

They still kissed from time to time, but they stayed mostly like that, one over the other, enjoying that intimacy.

* * *

After minutes passed in each other arms, Josuke couldn't help but to close his eyes and relax in Okuyasu's comforting and warm hold.

He felt so good like that, near the person he loved the most. Nothing could've ruined that moment between them.

For once, after a month, Josuke's head was empty of any other kind of thoughts. There was only Okuyasu. There was only him and his smile and everything else that he loved so much and that made him the guy Josuke had fallen in love with.

* * *

He was starting to feel tired…

Nothing was more important at the moment…

* * *

Soon Okuyasu started to feel tired as well. Maybe it was better if he went back home to sleep.

He tried to stand up, but with Josuke's weight over him he wasn't able to do it.

\- Hey, Josuke, I have to… oh -.

He'd just realised that Josuke had fallen asleep.

Eh, how cute. Seeing him like that sent a warm feeling to his heart.

So pretty, but what was he supposed to do, now? Sure, he could've waken him up and told him to go to sleep, but c'mon, how could he manage that?

He was also feeling very sleepy. Maybe he was going to close his eyes for a moment, just the time to think about that situation.

Surely he wasn't going to fall… No, he was already asleep.

* * *

Tomoko closed the door behind her, sighing.

Strangely, the house was silent. Knowing the boys she was sure she was gonna hear at least some yelling and screaming in front of the TV. She really couldn't understand how they had fun like that.

She walked to the living room, where…

Oh.

Tomoko smiled. So that was why they were being so silent! Well, it was also time…

She left his son and Okuyasu there, on the couch, and she went towards the stairs.

Something was telling her that that wasn't going to be the last time she found them together like that.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** so this came from a rp that I did with my friend - don't worry, they authorised me to publish it here too. We both love josuyasu so much.

 **Disclaimer: before Americans start to nag me about it, yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I'm from (actually there's more freedom in Italy but this is how people usually write).**

 **Am I going to change this one day? Absolutely not. This is how I'm used to write and I don't want to change it. If I have to go through hundreds and hundreds of fanfictions where I see quotation marks used for dialogues – something I'm not used to at all – I'm sure you can all go through one story where the style is different without having to point it out every, single, time. Thank you.**


End file.
